


Wrong Address

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Gay Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Two men in two separate apartments wait impatiently for the post man.DAY TWO NEIGHBORS
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892545
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Wrong Address

Kei sits on his couch impatiently, facing his door. He picks at his blunt fingernails, clicking his tongue rapidly before he gets up, needing to distract himself. He grabs a mug and makes coffee quickly, he pours in a large amount of sugar and stirs it. 

He takes the mug back to the couch and crosses his legs, he checks his watch, the post should be coming soon. He sips his coffee, staring at the door intensely. He jumps as he hears someone knock at his door. He sets his coffee down and rushes to open the door. He looks down at the package and snatches it up, his cheeks splitting with a wide smile. He kicks the door closed with his foot as he rushes to his couch. He sits down and tears open the bag, letting the pride flag fall onto the table. 

He drops the bag and crosses his arms. This isn't right. 

~

Tadashi peeks out his blinds, eyeing the hallway of his apartment, desperately looking for the postman. 

He cracks his neck softly and fiddles with the aglet on his sweater strings. He says there for a good 15 minutes until he sees the postman set a package down in front of his next door neighbor's door. He rockets off of his couch and stands in front of the door. When he hears the knock he listens for the footsteps indicating the man left. He opens the door, sticking his arm out only and grabbing the bag, fingernails already digging holes in the material. 

He closes the door and rips the bag in half, he clutches the pride flag tightly in his hand. He finally takes a look at what he holds. This isn't right. 

~

Kei neatly sets aside the bisexual pride flag and takes a good, hard look at the delivery notice. Oh. 

~ 

Tadashi, still clutching onto the gay pride flag, reads over the address. Oh. 

~ 

Tsukishima sighs and resigns himself to the fact he'll have to walk over to his neighbors. He rubs his temples and sets his coffee in his microwave. He tries to put the flag back into the bag as best as he can. He deems the job done well enough and slips on his shoes. 

~ 

Yamaguchi slides on his shoes and frantically rushes out of his apartment, he stops in front of the door. As he goes to knock, the door opens and reveals a tall, blonde wavy haired man, holding his package. 

He's hot. Yamaguchi thinks absentmindedly.  
~ 

Kei pauses and looks at the man, freckles smattering his face in an angelic, soft way, hair messy, but cute.

He's cute. Tsukishima thinks, trying not to explode at the sight of this dude. 

~~~ 

"Uh, I think that's mine." Tadashi says, pointing at the package. 

"And that would be mine then?" 

"Yea." He says, awkward smiles twitching on his face. 

They exchange flags and their hands brush accidentally, which makes Kei jump a little. 

"Uh, thanks for returning my flag to me." Kei says, arms crossed anxiously. 

"It's no problem! Thanks for having mine I guess?" 

"Like you said, it's no problem." 

They stand there silent and nervous. 

"Uh, if you ever want to, I don't know, come over for tea or something. You know my address." Tadashi says, backing away from the doorway. 

"I'd actually love too." Kei says smiling, turning away before stopping and turning back. "See you on Friday? Around 6?" 

"Definitely!" Tadashi confirms happily, walking back to his apartment with warm and fuzzy feelings in his stomach.


End file.
